


Seeking the Razor

by Ripu_Rifuuka



Category: Parties are For Losers - Ferry (Song Cycle), 文豪とアルケミスト | Bungou to Alchemist
Genre: ;w;, First fanfic aaaa, Gen, Might be Shigeji/Sunao, Takiji as KT and Shigeji as Dmitri, The bungous' in PAFL universe, a crossover I guess, sorry for bad english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripu_Rifuuka/pseuds/Ripu_Rifuuka
Summary: You see, some things are just meant to be contained.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having BunAl brainworms and Ferry brainworms.
> 
> First fanfic, I'm not sure if I can write it well--  
> and I'm sorry for the bad English...
> 
> ;w;

Is it fear? Or is it hatred?

What is this thing that I felt seeping through from your eyes?

You sat there, showing no emotion but I knew,

I could feel it.

Yes, I could feel it.

Seeing how they averted their eyes as you wait

I…

“Hey, what’s with the hold up?”

Our eyes met, and soon greenish particles formed in the air.

“I'm sorry—!”

* * *

They ran away. Here and there, the researchers shouts can be heard. They hide, then ran again, as if they were playing tag. Out of breath, they hide within the bushes. The fence could be seen from there, and once they passed it, they would be free. Yes, free…

Panting, he asked with low voice. He took a breath for each word, “Why… Why did you take me too?” Holding his knees, he’s sweating and tired. But it was worth it, as ‘freedom' was in a blink of eye. They both wearing a uniform of the facility, no name on their tags but instead, codes were written there. It was

TKJ-02-20

and

NKN-01-25.

Fixing his glasses, NKN let out his soft voice to answered him. “…I..I don’t know.. but when I saw your eyes—” “My eyes?” TKJ responded immediately. He stared directly at NKN’s eyes, seemed to wait for a further explanation. NKN couldn’t find the words to explain it. Since he knew. He knew how the treatment between them was different, as how he was treated a little better than TKJ or as in his number code, TKJ has.. he has a death date written. His death was already assigned, yet, he just sit there, did nothing but wait. NKN couldn’t bear it. He had reached his breaking point, he felt like his heart could combust, reduced to waste anytime. “—it just, I couldn’t help but felt sad for you.” he looked away as he said that.

His purplish black hair shone below the moonlight. Not saying anything as he's quite sensible to noticed, he also looked away, staring at the fence.

Footsteps and rustling leaves could be heard from afar.

"..."

“…we gotta be hurry.”

TKJ nodded. “Say, how do we get over the fence?”

NKN understood why TKJ asked. The fence was quite tall. A typical electric fence with wires on top. Of course one couldn’t just climb it as it is.“I can make a footing” he said. His eyes glowed, green particles formed in the air. It was the same view TKJ saw before. The glowing particles flocked together, numerous blades was made. No sound were made, the air was quiet and solemn. With those blades, NKN destroyed the room, the chair, the cuff— he freed TKJ. It was a fascinating, striking moment for TKJ. But right now, those glowing blade particles could lead them to be found by the researchers.

It was as if as the time itself had stopped.

They slipped away as they were found. Another game of tag has started. And now they had reached the corner of the lawless city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really wasn't a good time to have an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be writing small chapters for now..

Odasaku was just having fun with his friends, until that ‘thing' appeared. A monster it was, arose from the flickered shadows. Their eyes met, he felt the room was caving in, guts were tied in knots, anxiety filled up his heart.

Spilled drinks?

Angered man?

Troubled young man?The music, people talking aloud, screamed, yelled, sang and danced—

Everything was just mushed up together and spun.

“It's okay, it’s okay.” He muttered to himself.

He took another look, and saw the troubled young man. Any second, and the friendly baseball bat hold by Chuuya showed up ‘to save the day’.

Ah, it was just the usual bar fight, huh.

Eternal rest never seemed that closer than in that passing moment, but, hey.

A momentary lapse of reason could be pretty fun right?

* * *

“…looks like we have lost them.” NKN said to TKJ. Currently they were in an alley. Glasses shards everywhere, lots of traces from fights could be seen. Many houses and stores were run down. They could just hide here, or maybe fled to another city, for better sure. “Hey, NKN.” TKJ tugged his sleeve. “?” NKN turned his back to see TKJ.

TKJ pointed at a nearby clothes store, which had their windows broken.

“If we keep on wearing this uniform, people will be suspicious right?”

Now wearing casual clothes, the two of them walked together on a fairly crowded street. This city probably weren’t one of those ‘lively city’. However, with everything being ‘new' to him, TKJ couldn’t put off his eyes from the city life. Suddenly, NKN grabbed his arm and pulled him to the nearest alley. “We cannot live like them. This kind of life is not fit for the likes of you and I.” He said while walking away from the street. “…what do you mean by that?” TKJ pulled away. The two of them now faced each other. Frown could be seen from NKN face, as he felt he was stated the obvious. How could he didn’t noticed? Of course they couldn’t live like those people. TKJ opened his mouth. “That is a lie—“

“What's the point of breaking free just to isolate ourselves again?” said TKJ again.

_“…"_

_…He’s the one that started it._

“What do you mean by ‘what do you mean—‘ !?” Of COURSE we couldn’t! Do you think people will accept us and just get along with it?? We’re mutants! People feared us, they will just sent us back to the facility, letting us to rot and die—!” He lost his cool and let arguments out of his mouth. It was just his nature, to argue, to let out his opinion and defend it. But it wasn’t a great moment to had a heated up discussion. It really wasn’t.

Ticked off, TKJ didn’t argue back. “…so you’re afraid of pain?”

TKJ stood there. He too, frowned his eyebrows like him. His overall figure suddenly seemed different from the first man he saw. He was calm and composed, and a little anger leaked through his eyes. NKN had lost the argument.

“It's such a shame.” NKN turned his back on TKJ and left him alone.

“Yes.. it’s real shame..” He said as he watched his back getting further and further.


End file.
